18/40
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 40-'فَعَسَى رَبِّي أَن يُؤْتِيَنِ خَيْرًا مِّن جَنَّتِكَ وَيُرْسِلَ عَلَيْهَا حُسْبَانًا مِّنَ السَّمَاء فَتُصْبِحَ صَعِيدًا زَلَقًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 40-Fe asâ rabbî en yu’tiyeni hayran min cennetike ve yursile aleyhâ husbânen mines semâi fe tusbiha saîden zelekâ(zelekan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe : böylece, artık * 2. asâ : belki, umulur ki * 3. rabbî : benim Rabbim * 4. en yu'tiye-ni : bana vermesi * 5. hayran : daha hayırlısı * 6. min cenneti-ke : senin bahçenden * 7. ve yursile : ve gönderir * 8. aleyhâ : onun üzerinde * 9. husbânen : yıldırımlar, semadan inen felâketler * 10. min es semâi : semadan * 11. fe : böylece * 12. tusbiha : olur * 13. saîden : toprak * 14. zelekan : kaygan olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 40-Umarım ki Rabbim, bana seninkinden daha hayırlı bir bağ verir, senin bağına da yıldırımlar yollar gökten de kaypak, kaygan bir toprak oluverir bağın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 40-"Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne gökten 'yakıp yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." Ahmet Varol Meali * 40-Umulur ki Rabbim bana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir, onun (seninkinin) üzerine de gökten yıldırımlar gönderir ve böylece kaygan bir toprak halini alır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 40-(37-41) Kendisiyle konuştuğu arkadaşı ona: 'Seni topraktan, sonra nutfeden yaratanı, sonunda de seni insan kılığına koyanı mı inkar ediyorsun? İşte O benim Rabbim olan Allah'tır. Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam. Bahçene girdiğin zaman, her ne kadar beni kendinden mal ve nüfus bakımından daha az buluyorsan da: 'Maşallah! Kuvvet ancak Allah'a mahsustur!' demen gerekmez mi? Rabbim, senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verebilir ve seninkinin üzerine gökten bir felaket gönderir de bahçen yerle bir olabilir. Yahut suyu çekilir bir daha da bulamazsın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 40-(39-40) “Bağına girdiğinde ‘Mâşaallah! Kuvvet yalnız Allah’ındır’ deseydin ya!. Eğer benim malımı ve çocuklarımı kendininkilerden daha az görüyorsan, belki Rabbim bana, senin bağından daha iyisini verir. Seninkinin üzerine de gökten bir afet indirir de bağ kupkuru ve yalçın bir toprak hâline geliverir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 40-«Belki Rabbim bana, senin bağından daha iyisini verir; senin bağına ise gökten yıldırımlar gönderir de bağ kupkuru bir toprak haline gelir.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 40-'Rabbim, belki senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verir ve olur ki bahçene gökten bir felaket gönderir de kupkuru bir toprağa dönüşür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 40-ne biliyorsun belki Rabbim bana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir; seninkinin de üstüne gökten bir afet indiriverir de yalçın bir toprak haline gelir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 40-ne bilirsin belki rabbım bana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir, seninkinin üzerine de Semadan bir afet indiriverir de yalçın bir toprak olakalır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 40-«Umulur ki, Rabbim bana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir ve senin bağın üzerine de gökten bir yıldırım gönderir de orası kayacık bir toprak kesilir.» Muhammed Esed * 40-Rabbim bana senin bağından bahçenden pekala daha hayırlısını verebileceği gibi, (senin) bu (bahçe)ne gökten bir afet gönderir de (bahçen o zaman) yerle bir olabilir; Suat Yıldırım * 40-(40-41) Olur ki Rabbim senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verir ve senin o bahçene gökten bir afet indirir de bağın kupkuru toprak kesilir; yahut bağının suyu çekilir de ondan artık büsbütün ümidini kesersin." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 40-"Rabbim bana, senin bağından daha iyisini verebilir. Ve o(senin bağı)nın üzerine de gökten bir hesap görme âfeti gönderir de bağın kupkuru bir toprak kesilir." Şaban Piriş Meali * 40-Rabbim bana, senin bahçenden daha iyisini verebilir. Seninkinin üzerine de gökten bir bela gönderir de kupkuru boş bir arazi haline gelir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 40-'Fakat bakarsın, Rabbim bana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir; senin bağına ise gökten bir âfet indirir de orası kıraç bir toprağa dönüşür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 40-Olabilir ki, Rabbim bana senin bağından daha değerlisini verir; seninkinin üzerine de gökten bir âfet gönderir de bağlığın yalçın bir toprak kesilir." Yusuf Ali (English) * 40- "It may be that my Lord will give me something better than thy garden, and that He will send on thy garden thunderbolts (by way of reckoning) from heaven, making it (but) slippery sand!(2381)- M. Pickthall (English) * 40- Yet it may be that my Lord will give me better than thy garden, and will send on it a bolt from heaven, and some morning it will be a smooth hillside, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 40- Belki Rabbim, bana, senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir; senin bağına ise gökten yıldırımlar gönderir de, bağın yalçın bir toprak haline gelir." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *40. Rabbim bana senin bağından bahçenden pekala daha hayırlısını verebileceği gibi, senin bu bahçene gökten bir afet gönderir de o zaman yerle bir olabilir; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *40. Umulur ki, Rab'bim bana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir ve senin bağın üzerine de gökten bir yıldırım gönderir de orası kayacık bir toprak kesilir. 40. Evet.. (Umulur ki:) Cenab-ı Hak'kın bir hikmeti gereği olmak üzere ümit edilebilir ki: (Rabbim sana senin bağından daha hayırlısını verir) dilerse beni bu dünyada nice nimetlere nail kılar ve dilerse ahirette bir çok cennetlere muvaffak buyurur (ve senin bağın üzerine de gökten bir yıldırım gönderir de) veya mukadder olan bir ilâhî hükmü tecelli eder de (orası kayacık) yalçın (bir toprak kesilir.) bu düşünülebilir. Artık orada ne otlar, çiçekler, ağaçlar yetişebilir, ne de üzerinde ayaklar sabit kalabilir.